Always mine
by SouthParkControlsMyLife
Summary: Lars want's their relationship to stay secret, but Sadie wants more. Better than the summary, just read it! M for lemons.


**I noticed their aren't many fanfic's out about Sadie and Lars, so I decided to add one! Hope you all enjoy!**

SADIES P.O.V

I don't know what to do anymore.

Lars and I… have been secretly dating for almost a year. It's hard but he doesn't want anybody to know. I think he's embarrassed of me. I'm laying in his bed, naked, and he is too, only he's sleeping. I'm just laying here, trapped in my own thoughts, as he gently snores while spooning me. I brought it up before, how it makes me feel I mean, and he just said "Relax player 2. Nobody has to know." I would usually try to press on, and he would get upset, and I would always have to be the one to apologize. Almost every night I found myself in his bed, being held, touched, and loved by him, but when we're in public… he treats me like garbage. I wish he would hold me and call me baby in public, but he doesn't, and I don't think he ever will.

The alarm clock goes off and he starts to stir, before reaching over and pressing the button on the clock in front of me. He drew me in closer and said "Good morning gorgeous…" followed by a yawn. "Morning." I replied softly, gripping his arm that was still in front of me. I turned to face him and be kissed my forehead, and gave me constant kisses on my lips and cheeks. We did that for a few minutes before he got up and went to get some clothes. Before he went in the bathroom he asked me if I wanted to take a shower with him, but I said "No thanks. I don't have to be at work until 2." He sighed but said alright. When he went into the bathroom I quickly got up and got my clothes on, before sneaking out his attic window. I ran to my house and quickly went inside.

I took a long shower, just letting the water rinse down my body and let the thoughts play in my head. By the time I got out it was 11. I had 5 texts from Lars asking about where I was, why I left, and if I was mad at him. I quickly texted him back saying I wasn't mad and that I forgot my work clothes at my house. He wouldn't text back, since he was already working, but I knew he would read it.

For the next 2 hours I watched a movie and ate a pop tart until I had to go into work. I walked in the Donut shop and Lars didn't even give me a second glance. He just went back to talking to one of his friends who were in the shop. I sighed and went in back to do inventory. By the time I was done, Lars' friend was gone and he gave me a smile. I gave him a weak smile back before Steven walked in. "Hiii!" he cried out, walking in with Connie. I smiled and greeted them both. "Hey guys. What can I get you?" Connie waved and Steven quickly said "We need 2 chocolate strawberry donuts PLEASSSEE!" I giggled and got the donuts for them, accidently brushing arms with Lars, who said "Watch it Sadie." I sighed and apologized before handing Steven his donuts. He handed me the money and shouted "THANK YOU!" and Connie said "Bye! Thanks."

I sighed and slumped over the counter. Lars walked be and slapped my ass on his way to the back room, causing me to squeal and him to chuckle. I felt strange. He treated me shitty around people, but when we're alone… Ugh! Why do I want his attention so bad!? I'm like a dog that always wants her owners attention. I whined as I heard the door open, before looking up and faking a smile, welcoming the customer. When I finished with the customer I went into the back room when Lars was watching T.V. He smiled and greeted me with a "Hey baby." I gave him a weak smile back and said "Hey…." There was only one comfy chair in our break room and he was in it. I was about to sit in one of the folding chairs, when he said "C'mere… we can share the good chair." I looked at him and saw his seductive smile. I couldn't refuse him. Ever. I sat on his lap, facing him, and he started kissing at my neck. I let out a soft moan and he gripped my hips. "I love you…" I said softly. "I know." He replied. He had only said I love you to me twice, on Christmas and my birthday. I have to admit that it really hurt when he didn't say it back, but I guess I knew he loved me. He slid his hand up my shirt and I quickly jumped off of him. He looked angry and said "What's the problem?". "I… I don't think we should do that here…" he sighed and said "Fine Sadie." He only called me by my name when he was mad so I stayed quiet. He walked right past me and left the shop.

I closed up alone, and walked to my house. I was just about to walk in when I got a text notification from Lars. It read "Come over P2. Imiss you." I turned around and walked to his house. I knocked on his window so his parents wouldn't hear, and he opened it, letting me in. When I was in I noticed he was in only his boxers. I felt myself blush and he smiled. He pulled me against him and kissed me. I grabbed onto his shoulders and he lifted me, placing me on the bed, as he crawled his way to lay above me. He removed my shirt in one swift motion and I let out a tiny whine. He moaned and unclipped my bra, throwing it across the room. "Lars…" I whimpered out and he grabbed me right boob, kissing on my neck. He chuckled and slipped my leggings off.

I felt so vulnerable every time he touched me, saw me, and felt me. He rubbed my thighs and I felt myself getting wetter. "You're so beautiful…" he whispered into my ear as I clung to him. He finally started sliding my panties off, and he sat back, observing my body. I felt really shy all of a sudden, and grabbed the blanket, throwing it over me. He ripped it from my grip saying "No, no… let me see you." As he stared me down I continued to mentally beg him to touch me. He smiled as he observe every inch of me. I finally leaned down and kissed my stomach, making his way up to my lips. He finally removed his boxers, and I giggled as I saw his erection. He smiled and kissed my forehead before spreading my legs and as gently as possible, he started to enter me. I immediately started to moan and grabbed onto him as tightly as possible. "Babygirl…" he moaned softly, causing my stomach to flutter. My body pulsed and little shocks of pleasure were racing up my spine.

He kissed my chest and eyelids and he held my hips as he thrusted at a perfect pace. I whimpered his name as I reached my end, and he followed soon behind. I caught my breath and grabbed his face, slamming his lips against mine. He smirked against my lips and pressed deeper into the kiss. He moved to get up, kissing my forehead first, then making his way to the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on, and he peeked his head out the door asking me if I wanted to join him. "Sure." I answered, making my way to the bathroom with him. We both stepped into the shower where he washed my hair and body for me. I giggled when he cleaned my butt though, and he just smiled and called me a weirdo. He got on his knees so I could wash his hair, and before he stood up he kissed between my legs, making me shiver. We cuddled in his bed and I sighed, finally feeling okay.

When I woke up it was 10. I felt a little surge of panic, but I remembered it was Sunday and the Donut shop the closed. I sighed in relief and looked up at my sleeping boyfriends face. His eyes would flutter and I briefly wondered what he was dreaming about. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at me. "Hey princess." I smiled at him and asked "Can we stay in bed all day?" he smirked and said "Wow, Sadie actually wants to stay in bed? I'm shocked!" I sighed and whispered "Cuz I want you to actually pay attention to me…" he froze and looked at me strangely before saying "…what?" I looked down and didn't say anything. "Baby… You know how I feel about making our relationship public." I simply nodded, I didn't wanna start another fight with him, but I felt tears well up in my eyes. "No, no, no, no. No tears. Stop it." He gripped my face and wiped my tears. "I'm sorry. I'm just scared." I said against his chest. "Scared of what?" he whispered.

"I'm scared you're gonna find a better, skinnier, and prettier girl!" he looked stunned. "Sade… no. I only want _you."_ He said softly. "Then why… why wont you tell anyone? Why are you embarrassed of me?" he kissed me softly and leaned his forehead against mine. "I'm not embarrassed of you. I'm scared… you're going to realize you're to good for me." I punched his arm and said "You idiot! I love you! I'm not gonna realize shit!" he sighed and kissed me again. "I love you too, okay? I do. Don't you ever fucking question that. If they wanna know, fine. Ill fucking kiss you, grab you and touch you in public then. You're mine and I want it to stay that way." I was beaming. I kissed him and said "Yes! Ill always be yours!" "Damn straight.."


End file.
